Incendium
Plot: The episode opens with Princess Bubblegum showing Finn and Jake her Liquid Pyrotechnics. Finn makes an attempt to put his head on her lap, but she pushes him away, saying, "Come on Finn, don't be weird." Finn becomes heart-broken and, after a rainstorm comes and passes and Princess Bubblegum leaves, he sings All Gummed Up Inside to express his misery, leaving Jake and BMO feeling sorry for him. In an attempt to cheer him up, Jake seeks a new love interest for Finn. He stumbles across Flambo, who is being attacked by Iron Owls. Flambo tells him about a "hot" Princess in the Fire Kingdom. Obviously interested and excited, Jake travels there and introduces himself as the "Baron of the Grasslands" to the Flame King, and then attempts to win over the Flame Princess for Finn. Firstly, he offered a water bottle which he accidentally kills the Flame Jester with. Flame king implies that he hated his jester. Jake's second attempt was singing All Warmed Up Inside. Flame King wasn't impressed with the song and demands that Jake leave. Jake stretches his stomach to look like Finn, who greets the Flame King and offers him a koala bear (made with Jake's stretchy powers) since they were Flame King's favorite animal, but the Flame King rejects, saying he no longer likes koala bears. fake Finn begins to cry and Jake tries to cheer him up, but he loses control of fake Finn who begins to attack him and (seemingly) kill him. This impresses the Flame King who states that a prince who is willing to kill his own buffoon is welcome to date his evil, destructive daughter Flame Princess walks over to the Finn-shaped-Jake and embraces him. Some fire elementals remark that she actually seems normal and FP responds by shooting fire at them and turning them into flambits. Upon observing this, Jake concludes that FP is an evil princess. Jake makes his Finn say that he does not like FP anymore. Flame Princess is enraged, causing mass chaos with her destructive fire powers. Jake attempts to flee to the tree house, but she follows him in her flaming, monstrous form and sets the tree house aflame. Jake tries to warn Finn, but Finn does not notice or care because of his depression over PB. The fire soon spreads inside the tree fort, destroying Finn's picture of Princess Bubblegum before his eyes. Finn becomes enraged by this, vowing to kill whoever started the destructive fire. He looks out the window to see Flame Princess's monster form scaling the tree fort. Flame Princess accidentally ignites the rest of PB's liquid fire works. This makes Finn even more furious, and he shouts at her to not touch PB's stuff. The drops from the Finn saving Flame Princess fireworks hit Flame Princess, dousing out her flames. This reduces her to her normal girl form, which surprises Finn. She briefly passes out and Finn catches her in his arms. She wakes up soon after and asks Finn why he doesn't like her. Finn immediately replies that he does like her. Flame Princess blushes and tells Finn not to mess with her again. She slaps him and departs in a huff. The episode ends with Finn telling Jake, "Dude, I think I have a crush."